Coming Back From the Dead
by FantasyLover91
Summary: What happens when Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke find a body of a girl deep within a cave and reawakens her? What will happen when they reawaken her and find out about her past and the way they found her in the cave?
1. Chapter 1

Coming Back From the Dead

Chapter 1

Kabuto took a deep breath and walked up to a man that was walking past him.

The man tried not to notice him as he quickly walked past him.

He held out his hands as he asked. "Spare change sir." He asked. "Spare change for two kids."

Kabuto and his younger baby sister Leah were orphans that were living in the streets of the Sound Village and had to beg people to earn food and money.

The man only walked past them without looking at them once.

Kabuto thought he heard the man mutter under his breathe. "Get lost kid."

Kabuto sighed and turned to walk over to his younger sister.

She was leaning against the wall in the alleyway holding her stomach with her hands.

Kabuto could see the pain in her face as she held her empty stomach.

"Nothing that time sis. Sorry."

"I'm so hungry Kabuto!" Leah complained as she rubbed her stomach. "I'm so hungry it hurts. I wish that I could eat something."

Kabuto sighed. "I know sis." He replied. "So am I."

Kabuto hugged her and put some of her dark brown hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"We haven't had food since four days ago." Leah said. "I'm getting worried."

"Don't worry." He said. "We'll find something to eat soon. I promise."

"Why isn't anyone taking pity on us?" she asked. "Can't they see what is happening to us? Why aren't they offering anything to us?"

"I don't know sis." Kabuto replied. "I really don't know the answer to that."

Leah's hair covered her face expect her light green eyes and mouth, she had long shorts that covered her legs and a long sleeved top that completely covered her arms.

She sighed and pulled up her sleeves and pants to show her arms and legs.

It was a habit she did when she showed her emotions or wanted to fight.

She didn't know why she did it.

Suddenly they heard someone laughing from behind them.

"I can help you with that?" came a voice. "But only if you really want me too of course."

Leah and Kabuto turned to see a man standing behind them.

The man had _extremely pale-skin with waist-length black hair. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes _

Leah frowned at him.

Since living on the streets Leah didn't trust anyone expect for her brother.

But Kabuto was the exact opposite.

He was very trusting towards other people.

"Yeah and who are you?" Leah asked rudely as she looked him over.

She decided then and there that he didn't look very trusting.

"Leah don't be rude." Kabuto said. "He could help us get out of here."

He smiled at Leah. "No, no it's fine. I can tell by her face that she doesn't trust me very much and it's properly because I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Orochimaru." He explained. "I can help you if come home with me."

"Brother I still don't trust him even if I do know what his name is." Leah whispered as she looked at Orochimaru from the corner of her eye. "There's something about him that I just don't like about him. We shouldn't go with him. I have a bad feeling about this creep."

"I do trust him Leah." Kabuto replied. "Listen Leah. If we don't go with him then were going to die here on the streets. You have to trust me on this. He is our only chance to survive. This man is our only way out of this mess."

Leah sighed in defeat as she looked at Orochimaru for a second then back to Kabuto.

"Fine Kabuto." She said as she turned back to him. "I trust you."

Leah had always done what Kabuto said and she had always followed him everywhere.

So she would follow him now.

Kabuto smiled. "Don't worry little sister. You won't regret this." He said.

Leah sighed as she looked down. "I certainly hope I won't."

Kabuto ignored that last comment and turned back to Orochimaru.

"We'll come with you."

Orochimaru smiled. "Excellent." Orochimaru replied as he turned slightly. "Follow me."

Kabuto and Leah followed him back to his house.

'I do hope that we aren't making a mistake following him.' Leah thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming Back From the Dead

Chapter 2

"Have you ever wanted to be trained to become a ninja?" Orochimaru asked a couple weeks later.

Kabuto and Leah nodded eagerly.

Leah still didn't fully trust Orochimaru.

Orochimaru laughed at their eagerness.

"Good. Then I shall train you. Show me what Jujitsu you have." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto and Leah nodded.

Kabuto used some hand signs and yelled. "Dead Soul Jujitsu."

A second later zombies came out from the ground.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Very good." He said as the zombies disappeared.

Orochimaru looked from Kabuto to Leah and said. "Now you."

Leah nodded and used some hand signs and yelled. "Water Style Giant Vortex Jujitsu!"

The attack hit Orochimaru and knocked him to the floor.

"That's some powerful Jujitsu you have my girl."

"She's got one more." Kabuto said as he turned to Leah. "Show him what you can do."

Leah nodded and yelled. "Water Style Giant Water Dragon Jujitsu."

Orochimaru stared wide eyed at the water dragon. "Amazing."

Leah laughed when the dragon disappeared. "I'm powerful."

"Leaharomo have you ever wanted to know where all this power comes from."

Leah nodded.

"Do you remember the story that there were two babies that were branded by the Nine Tailed Fox?" Orochimaru asked.

Leah nodded. "That story was very famous."

"Well you were one of the babies."

Kabuto and Leah gasped together.

"Is this really true?" Leah asked. "You're not making this up?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes you have the Fox's strongest powers and the Fox itself and the rest of its power is inside a boy." Orochimaru explained. "They separated you after that and gave you to your parents."

Later….

Orochimaru was training Kabuto and Leah.

Leah used some hand signs while she was training with Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"Striking Shadow Snakes!" she yelled as she put her hands out in front of her.

Leah was sent flying into a nearby wall from the attack that she threw.

"Leah!" Kabuto yelled as he ran towards her.

Orochimaru was behind him.

"I'm fine Kabuto. I'm not hurt. What was that?" Leah asked as she blinked in surprise.

"Ah I see what you are now." Orochimaru said.

"What do you mean?" Kabuto asked.

"Leaharomo has a very special and very rare gift given to only a handful of people. Rarely anyone has this gift these days." Orochimaru explained. "She can copy anyone's Jujitsu and use it like it was her own. And she just copied mine without knowing it."

"Wow." Leah and Kabuto said together.

"I also have something for you." Orochimaru said.

"What is it?" Leah asked.

Orochimaru grabbed something from a pocket and showed two Sound headbands.

Kabuto gasped.

"Are those for us?"

Orochimaru nodded and handed it over to them.

Leah giggled and immediately put it on her head.

"I can't believe it." She said. "I've always wanted one of these."

Kabuto smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming Back From the Dead

Chapter 3

Leah frowned while sitting on her bed in her bedroom.

'Striking Shadow Snakes.' She thought. 'Something's not right.'

She gasped.

"I knew that there was something off about him." She said. "His evil."

She ran out from her room and into Kabuto's room.

"Kabuto I have something to tell you." Leah said as she ran through the door.

"What's wrong?" Kabuto asked as he looked up from whatever he was doing.

"Orochimaru is evil." Leah replied.

Kabuto scoffed. "What. As if. I don't believe you." Kabuto replied. "I think that you're lying sister."

"It's true." Leah said. "Brother please believe me. I'm telling you the truth. Why would I lie about something as serious as this? Please Brother you have to believe me Kabuto."

"Just because you don't like him or trust him for that matter doesn't mean that his evil." Kabuto replied. "What made you believe that he was evil?"

"My attack that I copied off him. And this isn't a matter of trust."

Kabuto laughed. "Oh please Leah." Kabuto said. "Just because you copied one attack doesn't mean that Orochimaru is evil."

"You don't believe me." Leah said as she took a step back. "I'm… I'm going to prove you wrong. I'll prove to you that his evil. Then you'll believe me."

"Please don't do anything reckless Leah." Kabuto called.

'Too late.' She thought. 'I've already made my decision. I know what I must do.'

She ran out of Kabuto's room and into Orochimaru's.

Orochimaru was standing in the middle of his room with a big smile on his face.

'His evil.' She thought. 'He needs to be stopped and if I can't do it no one can.'

"I knew that you'll figure it out sooner or later." He said. "You're a very bright and smart girl Leaharomo."

She slowly walked towards him.

"Your evil."

Orochimaru nodded with a slight grin on his face.

"I knew it." Leah whispered. "Somehow I just knew the truth about you."

She untied her headband and threw it down in front of Orochimaru and pointed at it while glaring at Orochimaru.

"I don't want it anymore. I'm not having it from the likes of you. You're disgusting. You can have this trash back."

Orochimaru chuckled. "It's yours to keep. I gave it to you as a gift."

Leah ignored him and used some hand signs.

"Water Style Giant Vortex Jujitsu."

Water came out from her hands and went towards Orochimaru.

He jumped out of the way as it zoomed past him.

Orochimaru suddenly disappeared.

"Where are you?" she asked. "Come out so that I can destroy you."

Suddenly he was behind her.

"I'm right behind you." He chuckled as he grabbed hold of her. "You're very strong for someone your age. I'm very surprised to see that much strength in someone so young. Even if it does come from the Fox. Such power! It's a shame that I now can't use it to my liking."

"I wouldn't have let you use it." Leah replied. "It's not yours but mine."

Orochimaru snickered. "Of course you wouldn't. It's too bad that I now have to do this."

He bit her twice on the neck and Leah screamed in pain.

Orochimaru stood in front of her and took out a knife and stabbed her in the stomach.

Leah gasped in pain and fell to the ground.

He chuckled. "Sorry but I can't have that much power around to defeat me." Orochimaru said. "It has to be destroyed."

As Leah fell to the ground Orochimaru noticed that Kabuto was standing by the door watching the whole scene take place with wide eyes.

"What…. Have…. You….Done?" Kabuto asked. "What have you done?! What did you do to her? What did you do to Leah?"

"She was in my way Kabuto." Orochimaru said. "I did what had to be done. I couldn't let that much power be in my way."

"Leah was right about you all along." Kabuto said. "I just didn't listen to her. I was such a fool not to listen to her." he took out his knife. "You're a monster and you must be stopped."

Leah opened her eyes. "Kabuto don't do it. Don't face him all by yourself. Run…. Brother. You…. You're not strong enough to defeat him." She whispered as her eyes closed.

"Leah. Oh no."

"You should listen to your sister's warnings Kabuto." Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru stepped over Leah and walked towards Kabuto.

He gasped and ran away.

Orochimaru sighed and walked back to Leah.

He turned her over on her back and was surprised to see that she was still alive.

She gasped out a breathe. "Why?"

Orochimaru smiled. "You ruined my plans Leah. For that you must die."

He stabbed her again and left the knife in her chest.

Leah gasped out in pain again and her eyes stared up at nothing.

He checked her pulse and closed her eyes.

"Yoroi." He called.

Someone appeared in the doorway.

"Yes."

He pointed to Leah's body.

"Get rid of this." He said. "It's useless to us now. I can't use it to my liking anymore."

Yoroi nodded and grabbed Leah's body.

Before he could walk out the door Orochimaru said.

"Wait."

He picked up the headband from the ground and walked over to Yoroi and put it into Leah's pocket.

"Now you may go."


	4. Chapter 4

Coming Back From the Dead

Chapter 4

During the night Yoroi Akado, Dosu Kinuta, Kin Tsuchi, Misumi Tsurugi and Zaku Abumi took Leah's body deep into a dark cave with the knife still in her body.

Yoroi chuckled as they placed the body on a large stone.

"Such a sweet little girl." He said as he moved her hair to hide her face. "It was a real shame for my master to kill you like he did. You could have been some use to us. You were very impressive with how powerful you were especially with the Fox's power that's inside you. But I guess that wasnt enough when you so foolishly when up against Lord Orochimaru." He sighed. "Oh well. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

He laughed at that. "But I highly doubt it since no one will ever find you in here. No one will ever know that your sealed away deep within this dark cave."

He put his hand on the hilt on the dagger and pushed down so now only the top of the hilt showed.

Blood began to appear from her back as he forced the dagger down.

The blood dripped down the stone and onto the ground.

It spread over her stomach.

"No one will ever take this dagger out now from her now that it's stuck inside her. Come let us take our leave."

He laughed again as he turned to his companions. "Come let us seal the entrance and take our leave."

They nodded.

As they left the cave they sealed the cave with a large boulder.

Yoroi turned slightly. "Good bye forever Leah Nimokolo."

**Sorry that its so short**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

5 years later….

Kakashi walked with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke up the mountain edge.

"Where are we going Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I think it's time that I tell you why I brought you here." Kakashi said.

"What is it that you need to tell us Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I have heard that a young girl was brought to this mountain and left here. The entrance is sealed. I want to see if it's all true before the Chuinin exams end." Kakashi replied.

"What's her name?" Sasuke asked.

"Her name is Leah Nimokolo or so I heard." Kakashi replied. "She was stabbed with a knife. I think that if we find her then we could pull it out from her then she'll recover."

They arrived at a blocked entrance to a cave.

"We're here." Kakashi said.

"How do we get in?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi used some hand signs and said. "Shadow Clone Jujitsu."

"Oh." Naruto muttered. "I could have done that."

Suddenly a dozen Kakashi's came out of nowhere and destroyed the boulder.

They disappeared soon after that.

Kakashi walked in without another word and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura followed him in.

They found that there was a young girl with a knife in her stomach.

Her face was completely covered by her hair.

Only her eyelids and mouth was seen.

Dried blood covered her skin and the stone.

"So it's true." Kakashi said. "It wasn't only a legend."

Naruto was just about to remove the hair from her face to get a better view of what she looked like when Kakashi stopped him.

"Don't touch her." Kakashi said. "That might not be a good idea."

It was then that Naruto noticed that there was something in the pocket of her pants.

"What's this?" he asked as he pulled it out.

He gasped as he saw the Sound headband.

"She's from the Sound village." Sasuke said.

Kakashi nodded. "Whatever you may think about her we still have to help her. Even if she is from the Sound village. She might be different from the others."

"So what do we do now Kakashi?" Sakura asked. "How do we help her?"

"We are going to remove the knife from her stomach." Kakashi replied. "Come and help me."

They all placed their hands on the knife and pulled it out.

"Hey look the wound is healing itself." Naruto said.

A second later they couldn't see any evidence that there was any stab wound.

They noticed that after a moment that the dried blood disappeared.

Suddenly the girl slowly woke.

"Hello." Kakashi said.

"What…. Where am I?" she asked. "What happened? Who are you?"

"I am Kakashi and this is Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. I don't know who did this to you but someone stabbed you with this knife." Kakashi explained as he held it up.

"What do you remember?"

Leah shook her head. "I…. I don't remember much. I know that my name is Leah Nimokolo and that I've been training to become a ninja and that I used to live in the Sound Village."

Kakashi nodded.

Leah then noticed the headband that Naruto was holding and snatched it from his hands.

She looked at it before she put it back into her pocket.

"Gee sorry." Naruto said.

"Would you like to come to the Chuinin exams with us?" Kakashi asked.

Leah nodded.

"Then follow us."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Right are we all here then." Said the Third Hokage as he looked around. "Good then we can start the final exam. Now as you may be aware there a young girl who has just arrived named Leah Nimokolo. She will be dissipating in the final exam." He explained.

"So the first match is…" he took out a parchment and read out the names. "Sasuke Uchiha and Temari. Go to the middle and the rest of you go to the second floor."

After all the others went to the second floor the match began.

Sasuke beat Temari by only using his Sharingan and his Fireball.

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha."

It was time for the final round.

"The final match is between…." He unrolled the parchment and looked at the names. "Leah Nimokolo and Yoroi Akado."

Before the fight began Yoroi said to Leah. "Before we fight remove your hair from your face. I want to know the face of whom I am facing."

Leah smiled as she pulled up her sleeves.

"If you want to see it that badly then fine. But remember that you asked for it."

Leah removed her hair from her face.

Yoroi stood frozen and didn't say anything.

He just stared at her face because she had weird black markings appearing all over her face and it was starting to appear on her neck.

Her arms and legs were covered so they couldn't see the markings.

"Sensei what are those weird markings on Leah's face?" Naruto asked.

"I know those markings." Kakashi said. "Those are Curse Marks. But I've never seen a Curse Mark like that before. It looks really bad."

"Alright let the final match begin." Said the Hokage.

Leah laughed as she saw the expression on his face.

"You're speechless. Good it will make this fight easy and quick."

She used some hand signs then yelled out. "Water Style Giant Vortex Jujitsu."

A giant vortex came out from her hands and pushed Yoroi against a wall.

Just then her eyes turned red.

She had discovered that she had Sharingan.

"No way." Kakashi said. "Those moves a really hard to learn even for a skilled ninja. It's impossible for her to do those moves without draining her strength."

"Well she's managed to learn it somehow sensei." Sakura said.

'She also has the Sharingan.' Sasuke thought. 'She looks tough to beat.'

"I'll teach you to mess with me." Yoroi said.

Leah laughed. "I'll like to see you try." Leah replied. "But how can you when you're pinned to the wall from my attack."

Yoroi gasped and tried to get loose but failed to do so.

"What!"

"How is that possible Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"That move she used has many effects upon its targets and one of the effects is that it can pin anyone against any surface." Kakashi explained.

Leah used more hand signs.

"Water Style Giant Water Dragon Jujitsu."

Immediately after a giant water dragon appeared from her hands and hit Yoroi and knocked him out.

"The winner is Leah Nimokolo." The Hokage said as Leah's eyes turned back into there normal colour.

As Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Leah and Kakashi settled underneath a tree Leah put most of her hair back in front of her face when Sasuke stopped her.

"Stop I want to see your face."

Leah put the rest of her hair in front of her face and looked at him.

"You mean you want to see these Curse marks." She pulled up her sleeves on her arms and legs.

They were covered in the Curse Marks as well.

Sakura gasped as Leah covered it up again.

Kakashi grabbed something from his pocket.

It was a Leaf ninja headband.

"This headband is for you since your apart of this team now."

Leah gasped and put it on her head.

"Thank you Kakashi." Leah said. "Can I still keep my old one?"

Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke quickly changed the subject.

"How did you learn those moves? I heard that there really tough to learn."

Leah shrugged. "I guess I learnt that from my other sensei."

"Come now Leah I expected more from you." Came a voice.

They turned to see a man standing before them.

"Orochimaru." Kakashi said.

Orochimaru smiled. "Hello Kakashi."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Orochimaru smiled. "Hello Kakashi."

Leah had a shocked expression coming across her face.

"Leah what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"That's…. that's my sensei." Leah said.

Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke gasped together.

"You mean that Orochimaru was your original sensei." Sakura said.

Leah nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Orochimaru grinned. "Hello my dear Leah." He said. "It's nice to see you again and I see that you've got a new headband."

Leah was frozen with fear.

Orochimaru laughed. "And I see that you've got some new playmates."

"You leave them out of this Orochimaru." Leah said. "This is between you and me so let's fight."

Orochimaru nodded. "Fine."

Sakura put her hand on Leah's shoulder to stop her.

"Leah you can't. His too strong even for you."

"I have to Sakura." Leah replied. "Even if he is stronger then me."

Leah turned back to Orochimaru and they started fighting.

Orochimaru was the first to attack.

He used some hand signs and said. "Striking Shadow Snakes."

Leah dodged it and said. "Lightning Blade."

"I know what she is now." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Leah has an extremely rare gift." Kakashi replied. "She can copy anyone's jujitsu. It's like a form of the Sharingan but it doesn't come with the red eyes. She just copied my attack without knowing it. I think that's how she got the Sharingan during the chunin exams."

"So you mean that Water Vortex and that Water Dragon she used before." Naruto said. "That was because she copied it?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No I think that's her own jujitsu."

Leah's attack didn't hit Orochimaru instead he dodged it.

"Shadow Clone_ Jutsu_." Orochimaru said.

Five clones of himself appeared next to him and they each went to attack Leah.

Leah dodged each of their blows and punched each of the clones as they disappeared.

Orochimaru summoned one more and this time ran with the clone towards Leah and attacked her.

This time Leah didn't get to dodge the attack.

The attack hit her and pushed Leah into the tree behind her and knocked her unconscious.

"Leah!" Naruto yelled as he turned to Orochimaru. "You're going to pay."

Orochimaru sighed. "I would like to fight you but I don't have the time." Orochimaru replied. "I have to keep an eye on someone."

"Why me." Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke do you really think that I'm still after you."

Sasuke gasped.

"You're not after me." he said. "You're after Leah."

Orochimaru nodded. "That's right."

"Why?" Kakashi asked. "Why are you after Leah?"

"Because before I stabbed her I didn't realize how powerful she really is."

"Then why did you do it?" Sakura asked.

"Because she is the only one who can defeat me."

He then turned and disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kakashi crouched beside Leah and lifted her shirt up to see if there were any wounds.

He gasped.

"No way."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto let me have a look at your mark from when you were branded by the Nine Tailed Fox."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi showed them what he had found.

They gasped.

Leah had the mark as Naruto on her stomach.

"You mean that she has been branded by the Nine Tailed Fox as well." Naruto said.

Before Kakashi could answer Leah woke.

She noticed that her shirt was up and quickly put it down.

"Did you know that you were branded by the Nine Tailed Fox?" Sakura asked.

Leah sighed and slowly nodded. "Yes. I remember Orochimaru once telling me that there were two babies that were branded. The Fox and some of its power are in you Naruto and the more stronger powers of the Fox is in me. That's how I got my gift to absorb or copy other people's jujitsu."

It was two days since the Chuinin exams.

Kakashi told them to train.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Let's fight."

Sasuke shook his head. "No I want to fight Leah."

"Very well." Leah said.

Sasuke used some hand signs and said. "Phoenix Flower."

The attack went straight towards Leah.

She dodged it perfectly.

She copied his attack.

"Phoenix Flower."

As the attack went passed Sasuke he yelled. "Stop copying everything I do!"

Leah laughed. "You know that I can help it." She used more hand signs and yelled. "Lightning Blade."

"You got to admit it Sakura." Naruto said while they watched them fight. "Leah is a lot stronger then Sasuke is."

Sakura nodded. "Yes I hate to admit it Naruto but your right."

Naruto pursed his lips out.

Leah's attack hit Sasuke in the stomach and knocked him to the ground.

"Ha!" Leah yelled. "I win."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine. You win."

Later while they were eating Sasuke asked Leah. "Leah can I ask how did you get those Curse marks?"

Leah sighed and more her hair away from her neck to revel two bites on either sides of her neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Two Curse marks!" Kakashi exclaimed. "You shouldn't even be able to survive that."

Leah nodded and let her hair fall back over her marks and her face.

"Orochimaru did this to me."

Someone laughed from behind them.

They turned and Leah gasped.

Orochimaru was standing in the doorway.

Kakashi turned to Sakura, Naruto, Leah and Sasuke.

"Go. Get out of here and get help."

"But there's no one that we can go to get help." Sakura said.

"Then save yourselves." Kakashi yelled.

They nodded and climbed out the window.

Kakashi turned to Orochimaru.

"You're not getting your hands on Leah."

Orochimaru laughed and took a step forward.

"Stop!" Kakashi yelled.

He held Lightning Blade in his hands.

"If you take one more step I swear someone is going to die here." Kakashi said. "I will protect my students with my life."

"What are we going to do?" Leah asked.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do." Sasuke replied. "We are going to wait here for Kakashi sensei."

They nodded.

Five minutes later Kakashi came running towards them.

"Are you alright?" Leah asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes but we have to be careful. Orochimaru is coming."

Sure enough Orochimaru came into the clearing.

"Orochimaru." Leah said.

"Leaharomo." Orochimaru replied.

"Leaharomo?" Naruto said confused.

"That's my full name." Leah said as she pointed a finger Orochimaru. "I'm not scared of you anymore Orochimaru."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leah began to use her Water Vortex on Orochimaru but each time she used it he dodged it.

"Sasuke, Leah use your Sharingan." Kakashi said.

As Sasuke and Leah eyes changed into a red colour.

Leah removed the hair from her face so that everyone could see her eyes and the Curse marks.

She pulled up her sleeves and pants.

Kakashi took of his mask that he used to cover his right eye.

His right eye was a Sharingan as well.

"Striking Shadow Snakes." Orochimaru said.

He threw the attack straight at Leah.

It hit her and knocked her to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

Leah nodded.

"You're still a weak little girl Leaharomo." Orochimaru said. "That is why you are going to lose."

Leah began to laugh as she stood.

Orochimaru tilted his head as he frowned. "Why are you laughing?"

Leah used some hand signs while the black marks on her face moved.

"Striking Shadow Snakes."

"What!" Orochimaru yelled.

Leah smiled. "Don't you see Orochimaru? I let you hurt me so that I can properly copy your jujitsu." She explained. "You should know me better then that after all you are my father."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Ah so you finally remember your past do you."

Leah nodded.

She let go of the attack but it missed as he dodged it.

"You're the one who stabbed me and you're the one who bit me and gave me these stupid Curse marks."

Sasuke used some hand signs and said. "Chidori."

Kakashi used the same hand signs and said. "Chidori."

"Leah copy our jujitsu now." Sasuke said.

Leah nodded and copied there Jujitsu's.

"Chidori."

They aimed the attacks at Orochimaru.

'If this doesn't work then we'll try something else.' Leah thought.

They fired the attacks straight at Orochimaru and hit him but didn't knock him to the ground.

Leah slowly began to realize something.

"Kakashi his getting weaker."

Kakashi nodded. "I know."

He whispered to Sasuke. "Sasuke use your Dragon Flame."

Sasuke nodded. "Fire Style Dragon Flame Jujitsu."

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi yelled.

They sent there attacks towards Orochimaru but missed.

"His too fast." Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded. "We need something to slow him down and destroy him."

Leah gasped.

"I have an idea." She said. "I'll use Giant Vortex and focus all of my chakra on it. It might trap him."

Kakashi nodded. "Give it a try."

Leah turned to Orochimaru. "I know your what your weakness is Orochimaru and I'm going to use it against you."

Leah used some hand signs and focused all of her chakra on her attack.

"Water Style Giant Vortex jujitsu."

The attack slammed Orochimaru against a tree.

He couldn't move after that.

Leah used the same hand signs then paused to look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke use your Dragon Flame to mix it with my jujitsu."

Sasuke nodded.

"Water Style Giant Vortex jujitsu."

Straight after Sasuke called out his attack it combined with Leah's and as it hit Orochimaru smoke went everywhere.

Leah fainted as soon as the smoke cleared.

"Is she alright?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi caught her as she fell.

He nodded. "She's fainted because all her chakra was drained out from her when she used her final attack on Orochimaru."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leah woke two days later to find herself lying on a bed.

"You gave us quite a scare." Kakashi said.

Leah turned to see Kakashi sitting next to her on a chair.

"How long was I out?" Leah asked.

"Two days." He replied. "We were all worried about you." He said as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walked through the door.

They all ran up to hug her when they saw that she was awake.

Naruto started talking without even thinking.

"How are you going to handle those Curse marks now?"

Leah shrugged. "I've had them for a long time. I'm used to it now."

Leah turned to Kakashi. "Sensei where is my knife."

Kakashi pulled it out of his pocket.

"Right here." he said as he gave it to her.

Leah sighed as she grabbed it.

"I have something to tell you all." She said as she looked down. "And I'm afraid that you're not going to like it."

She looked over at Kakashi again and seemed a little nervous.

He nodded. "Tell them." He said. "They need to know."

She looked down again as she spoke. "When you pulled this knife out of me I only came back to help you defeat Orochimaru." Leah explained. "Now that his gone I'm afraid that I must be put back to sleep."

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto gasped together.

"That's the stupidest thing that I've ever heard!" Naruto yelled. "We can't do that to you."

Leah looked up to stare at Naruto. "Maybe so but it still has to be done." she replied. "Kakashi is going to come with me alone tomorrow to do it."

Sakura turned to Kakashi. "You knew about this?"

Kakashi nodded.

"And you never told us!"

"It never came up." Kakashi replied.

"Calm down Sakura." Leah said. "When trouble strikes again you may pull the knife out from me."

Sakura sighed and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you."

"So am I."

Leah grabbed something from her pocket.

She handed to Sakura her Sound headband.

"This is for you."

"Aww Leah I can't have your headband. Its apart of you." Sakura said.

"It's a gift from me to you." Leah explained. "I want you to have it." She smiled. "Plus if I do come back you can always give it back."

Sakura smiled back and hugged Leah. "Good bye Leah."

"Good bye Sakura."

"Are you ready Leah?" Kakashi asked. "It's not going to be easy for me to do. I've grown quite fond of you. But it needs to be done."

Leah nodded. "Its go."

The end.


End file.
